


A Good Memory is Unpardonable

by Dove_of_Peace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Don't worry Gabriel is still a jerk, F/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove_of_Peace/pseuds/Dove_of_Peace
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.Aka my Pride and Prejudice AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unedited/unbeta'd but I wanted to get it out there.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of good fortune must be in want of a wife. And it was with this expectation that Mrs. Sabine Dupain entered her husband's study. 

“Tom, Tom, you'll never guess the latest news from town. The Grand Palais has just been rented by a Mr. Lahiffe”

“oh, my dear?”

“You should visit him as soon as he arrives.”

“And why is that my dear?”

“Well to start he is new to the neighborhood. But more importantly he is unmarried and we have five daughters.” 

“And is that his objective in moving into the neighborhood? To marry one of our daughters?”

“It is not his objective, but you must concede that he could fall in love with one of them. So you must visit him as soon as he arrives.”

“Oh, there’s no reason for that. He’ll meet them soon enough. That is the way in such a small neighborhood., everyone is acquainted with one another.”

“But Tom, the girls will be at a disadvantage. They shall know of him, but how is he to know of their existence if you do not go there yourself?”

“I see your point. I shall pen a letter to him stating that I have five daughters and he is welcome to his pick of them. They are all average girls, though I shall have to include a special word for Marinette, she is a little sharper than the rest. Will that do?” Tom spoke with a small smile.

“Tom, do not send a letter if you have no intention of visiting him” Upon noticing his smile Sabine responded with, “Oh you take delight in teasing me.”

 

Tom Dupain was one of the first to greet Mr. Nino Lahiffe to the neighborhood. He has always intended to visit him but continued to tease his wife until the last moment. In fact he did not tell her until after the visit. Upon hearing of Tom Dupain’s visit , his house erupted into sounds of joy for soon there was to be a local dance which would be the perfect place for the girls to meet the gentleman. However, he would not disclose any details about Mr. Lahiffe. His wife and daughters tried in various ways from asking straightforward to surprising him with questions. But try as they might, they could not get anything out of him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up yesterday but my aunt surprised us with a visit. So here's the party and part of the aftermath.

Soon the day came for the ball and with it the culmination of the Dupains excitement. As they got ready for the party, the Dupain sisters speculated about their new neighbor’s character. Rumors had been flying around the neighborhood all week. The only facts known for certain were that he recently inherited a small fortune and was generally agreeable. However, when the girls arrived at the ball, their mysterious new neighbor had not yet arrived. While disappointed, the girls quickly joined the festivities. The youngest two, Lila and Alix, were happy to dance with whatever partners were available. The elder three were obliged to sit out the first few dances due to a scarcity of young men. It was due to this scarcity that they were among the first to meet their new neighbors.

Nino Lahiffe entered the ballroom excitedly, followed by his sister and close friend. His entrance immediately gained the attention of the room, where he was quickly greeted by Andre Bourgeois.

Sabine called her eldest two daughters to her. “Alya, Marinette, come over here. The man who just walked in is Nino Lahiffe and the man behind him is his oldest friend Adrien Agreste of Noir manor.”

It was at this moment that Andre Bourgeois came over followed by Nino. “Sabine,” he boomed, “Nino here has expressed a desire to meet you and your daughters.”

“You are too kind sir,” Sabine replied. “This is my eldest, Alya, and my second oldest, Marinette. And Juleka sits over there, and my youngest, Alix and Lila, are dancing.”

Nino spoke with a smile on his face, “If you have not already been asked, Miss Alya, may I have the next two dances?”

“It would be my pleasure,” replied Alya.

Beside her Sabine smiled and turned to address Adrien, who had approached during the conversation. “And do you enjoy dancing, Sir?”

Adrien replied with a look of shock on his face, “I rarely dance,” and he walked away.

As the evening wore on, Marinette was forced to sit more dances out, while Alya enjoyed the company of Nino and was introduced to his sisters. Adrien stood to the side and stoutly refused to dance with anyone. After a while Nino left Alya talking to his sisters to approach Adrien. “Adrien, my dude, you’re being ridiculous. It’s a party, you should dance.”  
“Nino, I don’t know anyone here, and I’m not about to dance with a stranger.”

“Come on, there are plenty of pretty girls here. Just ask one to dance. I can make an introduction if you want. Look, Alya’s sister is sitting right over there. She’s very nice and pretty.”

“She is tolerable, I suppose but not handsome enough to tempt me. And I am not in the mood to give attention to girls who are ignored by other men. Return to your partner, you are wasting your time on me.”

Marinette was sitting nearby and with those words she lost the remaining vestiges of respect that she held towards Adrien. However, she did enjoy spreading the story to her close friend Mylene. It was inevitable that this story would get back to Sabine and with that the story was spread far and wide across the neighborhood. 

The rest of the ball was enjoyed by all and Marinette had a good laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation she overheard. Nino had been obvious with his affection towards Alya. Alix and Lila were young enough that all they cared about was dancing at a ball. As they had danced the entire time, the entire ball was a success in their opinion

Sabine and the girls bustled into the room to a waiting Tom. “So how was it my dear?” He asked.

“Well Nino was a dear and he adored our Alya. He danced almost constantly with her. But his friend, Adrien Agreste, is not worth our time. He is the proudest, the most disagreeable person I have ever met. He slighted Mari, you know, and flatly refused to dance with her.” Sabine replied.

“Slighted my Mari?”

“It’s fine Papa. I didn’t like him either.”

“Another time you shouldn’t dance with him even if he should ask you,” Sabine retorted.

“Mama, I think I can safely promise never to dance with Adrien Agreste.”


End file.
